1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical contacts, and more particularly to an electrical contact able to transmitting more current capability during the same time.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical contacts are widely used in electrical socket connector to electrically bridge two electrical interfaces such as an electrical substrate, e.g. a PCB and an integrated circuit (IC) package, e.g. a central processing unit (CPU).
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical electrical contact 1′ includes a main body 11′, a solder tail 12′, an upright head portion 13′ and a spring arm 14′ extends from a top end of the main body 11′, and a resilient arm 141′ formed at a free end of the spring arm 14′, wherein the head portion 13′ and the spring arm 14′ are situated at two opposite sides of the central line of the main body 11′, offsetting the central line a distance, respectively. A spacing is defined between the spring arm 14′ and the head 13′. However, the resilient arm 141′ generally has a wider width, which limits the current capacity through. In addition, Such a kind contact 1′ may have inferior a typical problem of inferior flexibility, which can not need the deformation required for fitting in with the change of situation.
What is needed, thereby, is a new electrical contact able to provide a preferred current capability and a good flexibility.